


Bee Keepers

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes his daughter Halloween costume shopping and they find the best possible one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pato1323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pato1323/gifts).



> For Pato1323 because it is your birthday and you keep me inspired! Happy Birthday!
> 
> I do not own any characters in this story other than Scout. The rest belong to the wonderful creators of Supernatural.

FOUR DAYS BEFORE HALLOWEEN

“Daddy,” bright green eyes looked up at him behind blond curls. If only she would let him put her hair back, he would be able to see all of her face. But she hated anything being in her hair. She preferred it down, a mess of curls everywhere. “Where are we?”

“We are at the Halloween store,” Dean answered his inquisitive daughter Scout’s question. She was four, which put her right at the age of questions. He loved that her mind was so curious but sometimes she made him feel stupid. There was nothing worse than being asked a question by a four-year-old and not knowing the answer. He was supposed to be all knowing. Luckily for him, when he did not know an answer, Cas seemed to know. That did not help him feel smart either but he was for the most part comfortable with his own level of intelligence. “We need to get you a costume.”

“Can I pick out what I want to be?” Scout asked happily. She loved Halloween, though it was not really Dean’s favorite. Though he had given up hunting a long while ago, he had seen enough monster’s to not like Halloween as much as he should. That did not mean that his daughter would have to suffer on the holiday though. She loved any day where she got to dress up. 

“Of course,” Dean leaned in and rubbed his nose against his daughter’s. Though Dean did not have to, he worked a lot. Castiel had made sure that they were taken care of. When they won the epic battle of heaven against earth, they were rewarded. They were given a decent amount of wealth to survive the rest of their lives and best of all, they were given Scout. The Heaven’s pulled the DNA of Dean and DNA of the Vessel Castiel was given and created the little girl that now clung to Dean’s side. All the money in the world would never beat her as being the best gift Dean had ever received. 

“Any idea’s what you want to be?” Dean asked as he pulled open the door to the Halloween store.

“Maybe a zombie,” Scout giggles, holding her hands out in front of her and groaning a little. Dean would have to have a talk with Balthazar later, since he was sure she learned that from the Walking Dead, and Balthazar was the only one who seemed to let her do thing she was not supposed to do, like watch scary TV shows.   
“A cute zombie or a scary zombie?” Dean inquired curiously. She was after all a little girl who spent most of her time dressed up as a fairy princess at home. 

“Zombies are not cute Daddy,” she shook her head at him, rolling her eyes like he should have already known this information.

“Scary zombie it is,” Dean laughed, setting Scout down so that she could look through the aisles of children’s costumes. 

Dean made his way over to the scarier costumes in the kid section. They still looked a little on the cute side. Kids were not supposed to be scary? Dean knew he was going to have to do some work to get a zombie costume from here to be truly scary.

“What about this one?” Dean grabbed a girl zombie costume of the shelf and turned to show Scout, but she was not behind him. 

“Scout,” he called out, not so loud that the entire store heard but loud enough to where if she was close by, she could respond to him.

“I found it Daddy,” Scout called out, running toward him with a plastic costume container. “I found what I want to be.”

Dean looked down at the costume and then smiled up at his daughter. “It is perfect.” 

HALLOWEEN AFTERNOON

“We better get her ready,” Castiel pulled on his trenchcoat and walked up Dean, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him softly on the back of the neck. “That way we can stop by Balthazar’s and Sam’s before we head out trick or treating.”

“First,” Dean smiled back at Castiel and then walked over to the closet, pulling out two full bodies clothing bags from the closet that had signs of them, reading ‘Cas! DO NOT OPEN!’ Dean knew Castiel had been curious about them but also knew that his husband would not ruin whatever surprise Dean had in store. “We should put on our own costumes.”

“I do not think it is necessary that we dress up Dean,” Castiel had a curious look on his face. He never really wanted to dress up for Halloween, but Dean was going to make him this time. It was not for them; it was for Scout.

“Please,” Dean handed one of the bags to Castiel. “If you don’t dress up, Scout is not going to want to dress up either.”

“That is low,” Castiel growled through a smile, taking the bag from his husband. “You both think you are so cute with how easily you can control me.”

“Whatever,” Dean rolled his eyes, pulling his husband into a long kiss. “Just put it on and I will go get Scout ready.”

“Fine,” Castiel turned back to the bag that he had set on the bed. Dean did not stick around though to see his reaction.

“Scout,” Dean called down the stairs to his daughter. She was loudly watching Cartoons in his office. “Time to get ready.”

Little feet quickly made their way across the floor and up the stairs. Dean was waiting up at the top to catch her and pull her into his arms. She had been talking about Halloween for the past month and the night was finally here. Hopefully it would turn out as amazing as she had imagined it. 

Scout and Dean made their way into her room and got her ready. He tried to convince her to let him put her hair up into cute pig tails but she refused. Pick your battles he told himself and quickly dropped the subject. They finished getting her ready and it was finally time for the big reveal.

“Cas,” Dean stepped into the room and could not help but laugh slightly. Standing in front of him was Castiel, dressed in a bee keeper outfit, the look of confusion prominent on his face.

"Dean,” Castiel shook his head at his husband. “I look ridiculous. Why would this be the costume you pick? I assume there were many other options.”

“I did not pick it out,” Dean laughed, motioning behind him for Scout to enter the room. “She did.”

From behind, once again running, came Scout, curls bounding underneath the bee headband. She was dressed in the cutest bee costume they could find at the Halloween store. Castiel quickly dropped down onto his knees and caught his daughter, tears in his eyes. Castiel had a thing for Bee’s. They even named their daughter Scout, after a type of Bee.

“Look at you,” Castiel smiled, kissing Scout on the head and looking up at Dean through tear filled eyes. “You guys are the best.”

“Hey,” Dean put his hands up and walked over to get his costume on. “It was all that one. I was going for a zombie.”

“I wanted to be your Scout Bee, Papa,” she smiled, her arms wrapped tightly around Castiel’s neck. “And every bee needs a bee keeper.”

“This is very true,” Castiel wiped a tear away from his eye, “two very special bee keepers for the specialist bee.”

“Can we go get Candy now?” She asked, skipping forward to what this holiday was really about for her. 

“Of course,” Castiel stood up and grabbed her hands. “We should not keep the candy waiting.”


End file.
